That One Cheesy High School Romance Story
by JettTheWolf696
Summary: A Blackblood Alliance Fanfiction. What happens when you suddenly develop feelings for somebody you've known as a friend nearly your whole life? Two young wolves are about to find out. Anthropomorphic love story. SwiftkillXOC. Violence, Some deep and serious themes, language, and sexual content. You have been warned. I only own Jett and Selina. All BBA characters go to Kay Fedewa.
That One Cheesy High School Love Story

 _Plot: What happens when you suddenly develop feelings for somebody you've known as a friend nearly your whole life? Two young wolves are about to find out_

 _ **Warning: This story contains serious themes, crude humor, and language. You have been warned.**_

Chapter 1

"SWIFT! You're going to be late for school!" cried Breeze, Swift's mother, from downstairs.

The young she-wolf rose from her bed, moving the hair from her eyes and let out a yawn. Monday, great. She looked at her phone which read 7:30 am. 1st period was at 8 am, so she was going to be late. 

"Gotta love those Monday mornings." She muttered under her breath, getting out of bed. Making her way to the mirror, which hung next to a Black Veil Brides poster and a Rolling Stones poster. Swift was more of a rocker girl, and fond most pop/rap music garbage. You could easily say she was a tomboy. She didn't understand it, but she always seemed to like guy stuff more than girl stuff.

Swift undressed and then stepped into the shower. She stuck her head under the shower nozzle and began to hum to herself. Swift loved the shower, it was a chance for her to unwind and just be alone. If she could, she would just stay in the hot shower all day, fuck the rest of the world right. Sadly, her world was soon grinding to a screeching halt, as her mother banged on her bathroom door.

"VALERIE MORRIS! YOU ARE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL! GET YOUR ASS DOWNSTAIRS NOW!" her mother shouted.

"GODDAMMIT MOM DON'T CALL ME VALERIE!" Swift cried, turning off the shower and stepping out. She dried off her burgundy fur and proceeded to get dressed. Throwing on some camo panties, she soon slipped into her jeans and Nirvana T-Shirt. To go with her shirt, she threw on a small, thin blue and black checkered flannel. She made it downstairs, grabbed two cherry poptarts from the toaster and rushed to the door.

"Love you mom." Swift said, giving her a sarcastic wink.

"You're a little shit, but I love you too. Have a good day hon." Her mother replied.

Swift hopped in her car, which was a 1970's ford mustang, and made her way to Rubicund High. Listening to some country music (oh, did I mention she likes country too?), she eventually pulled into the school's parking lot and parked her car. After wandering the halls, she made her way to her locker where she got her books for class.

"Yo, Swift. What's up?" a voice said from behind her locker door. Swift closed it to reveal her best friend Jett leaning up against the locker. Jett was a rather bulky, handsome guy with jet black fur and fiery crimson red eyes. His hair went down the back of his neck and even nearly over his eyes.

"Oh, hey dude, nothing much. Just another Monday." She chuckled, "You ready for 1st period?"

"Man, fuck math. Who does that shit at 8 am?" Jett grunted.

"We do, besides we both know the only reason you signed up for 8 am math class is because you get to look at Trip's mom's ass. Heh, that rhymes."

"BULLSHIT. Trip and I have a sacred pact to never hit on each other's moms." Jett replied with a hinted blush.

"Heh, yeah I'm sure. Anyway, I got stuck on problem 8. You got the answers. I don't wanna make an ass out of myself for once."

"When haven't you made an ass out of yourself?"

"Why do I even bother. Ugh. You'd be the worst boyfriend ever."

"Woah, boyfriend? Swifty, Swifty, Swifty, never thought you'd be into le me!"

"Easy there chief. Anyway, do you have the answer or not."

"Nope. Didn't even do it."

"Soooooooo hardcore bro." Swift chuckled sarcastically, "You're never gonna graduate with that attitude."

"I know, I know, just got a lot on my mind. Sister's coming home from the war and of course my mom and dad got divorced while she was away. Got a lot on my mind."

"I'm sorry Jett, I'm here if you need me. But it's cool that you get to see Night again. She was so much fun to play with growing up." Swift said, patting him on the back, "Hey, maybe we can all go out and have a drink sometime!"

"Yeah, that would work, if we were 21." Jett laughed, "Thanks Swift. I'm excited to see her, I really am, it's just I'm a bit frustrated with how my mom hasn't told her yet. I know she's going through a hard time but… ugh." 

"Hey, don't sweat it dude, everything's gonna be ok."

"Sure. Hey, we better get to class. It's first bell in 3 minutes." Jett muttered, "another day, another hour of Kate hitting on me."

"Is that bitch still bothering you? Tell her off already!"

"She's not that easy to shake. Its hard when she's your ex-girlfriend and she wants to get in your pants every day. She doesn't care about my feelings. With her it's all about sex. Fuckin whore. I bet she sucked off the whole football team already."

"I'll put money down on that." 

"That's why you're my best friend." Jett laughed, "Anyways, let's go." 

"Right behind ya, dude."

Swift and Jett made their way to first period, Algebra IV. Today they were going over factorials and binomial probabilities. While Ms. Anya Fairstep was writing problems on the board. Jett was sitting at his desk, daydreaming. Swift glanced over at him, trying to figure out what was going through his mind. She eventually gave up because you know, boys. Suddenly, a spit ball hit Swift on the back of the head. She turned around to see her younger cousin, Burr, giggling with her friend Rapier. Rolling her eyes, she turned back to her studies. Burr was a pain in the ass. She got along well with her other cousin, Blood, but when she wasn't around, Burr always tried to piss off Swift. Rapier was just… she was a tool. Burr loaded another spit ball, but unfortunately, Swift somehow dodged the shot and it hit Ms. Fairstep on the back of the head. Burr's mouth dropped open in horror.

"Alright, who did it?" Ms. Fairstep said calmly as she turned around, observing her class, "Well? Who's the wise ass?"

The class was silent. Ms. Fairstep walked back and fourth and up and down the isles, examining the student's desks for anything suspicious. Just before she was about to reach Burr, she cried out: 

"It was Swift ma'm!"

Swift's ears perked up. She looked back to see Ms. Fairstep glaring at her. Within seconds, Ms. Fairstep was looking down at Swift, eyes full of fury.

"Well, Ms. Valerie Morris, is this true?" she asked.

"No, Ms. Fairstep."

"Really, then who was it? Please point them out."

"It was Burr." Swift groaned, "She shot a first spit ball and it hit me in the head."

With that, Swift handed Ms. Fairstep the spit ball. She examined it, then looked at Burr, who was cowering behind her desk.

"So it would seem. Thank you Ms. Valerie." Ms. Fairstep said, then turning to Burr, "AS for you, Burr, see me after class. I don't care if you're late."

Burr glared at Swift, who just gave a wink in return. Burr always gets in trouble. She's a terrible liar and nobody really likes her. Jett looked back at her and chuckled.

"Wow Burr, epic fail on your part."

"Shut it. If you weren't so damn cute I'd snap your neck like a pencil."

"Sure. Keep dreamin kid." He sighed as he turned to Swift, "Girls, what can I tell ya."

"I know, right?"

After that whole incident in Math, the two friends went about the rest of their day. They only shared Math class together and after the final bell to end the day, Swift went to her locker to get her stuff, only to find Kate there waiting for her.

"What do you want, Kate?" Swift groaned as she opened her locker.

"I wanna talk to you about Jett. I don't want you hanging around him." Kate snarled.

"And why not? I don't have to listen to you." Swift said.

Kate slammed her locker shut and pinned her against the locker. Usually Kate means business when she's pissed, and she hated Swift with a passion. She hated anyone who even gave Jett a look in the eye so much as talk to him. Kate's eyes burned into Swift's.

"Because, Jett is mine. He has always been mine, and he always will be." Kate hissed.

"Um, hate to break it to ya sweetheart, but Jett hates you." Swift replied, pushing Kate out of the way, clearly not phased with Kate's aggressive behavior.

"He's just confused. I blame that on you though. I see how you look at him, how you walk with him, talk with him, like he's your best buddy."

"Um, he actually is. We've been friends since we were kids." Swift said, "God, you really are a dumb blonde aren't ya."

"Jett never told me that. But it still doesn't change anything. If I catch you with Jett again we're gonna have problems, got that?" Kate growled as she flipped Swift off, walking away shaking her ass as she went.

"Yeah that's right, keep walking to the nearest McDonalds you skinny bitch." Swift said sticking her tongue out.

"Yo, Swift."

Swift turned around to see Blood, her cousin and Burr's older sister, standing behind her.

"Oh, hey Blood."

"I heard about what happened with you and Burr. To be honest, that's funny as shit. She's a dumbass."

"Yeah, no kiddin. Although she dosen't beat the record for world's most retarded bitch. That still belongs to Kate."

"I saw her with you just a minute ago. What was up?"

"Oh, she was just pissy because she learned that Jett and I are best friends, yet she dated him and she never knew that. Either he didn't tell her or she's just so self centered she dosen't remember. Either way, she's dumb."

"Yeah, I heard she has all F's."

"No surprise there. Hey, what are ya doing after school?" Swift asked.

"Gonna go home, eat ramen, then watch Netflix. You?"

"Not a damn thing. Probably gonna go sleep." Swift muttered, "I hate Mondays."

"Same here. Well, catch ya later Swift. Shoot me a text if you wanna hit the gun range again, I gotta sight in some stuff with my AR-15." Blood said as she turned to walk away.

"You got it! See ya."

Swift closed her locker door and went outside to her car. Swift stopped dead in her tracks when she saw a dick spray painted on her window, with a messages saying "Jett is MINE!" underneath. She also noticed Kate's brand new Mercedes parked a few spaces next to her, and decided to give her some payback for this little "gift" She took her pocket knife, slashed all four of Kate's tires, took out her key, and key'd a HUGE dick on the side, then wrote the message "Cumdumpster" On the hood. Now Kate had a lot of enemies, and she wasn't bright either, so it was pretty easy to mess with little miss spoiled rich girl. Swift smiled at her handy work then drove home. The paint was wet, so it was easy to wash off. After fixing her car, she undressed, and climbed into bed.

Later that same afternoon, Jett pulled into his house and turned the ignition off of his motorcycle. Taking his helmet off, he signed and walked into the house where he found his mother Selina, a woman of about 45 with jet black fur and red eyes just like his, was making dinner.

"Oh, hello sweetie! How was your day?" she asked with a smile.

"It was fine. Just a long day and I'm pretty tired." Jett replied.

"Well, why don't you go take a nap? Your sister is going to be home soon."

"Cool. By the way, mom, have you figured out how you are going to tell Night about you and dad splitting up? I mean, she has to know eventually."

Selina sighed, there was no getting around that question. She sat down at the kitchen table with her son and gave him a rather sad look.

"To be honest Jett, I haven't. I'm really sorry to do this, but I'm going to need your help in explaining this to her. You two are pretty close so it should maybe help things a bit. Again, I'm really sorry honey. It's been very hard for us lately. But things will get better, I promise." She explained, "I love you both so much. I really wish it didn't have to come to this, but your father and I don't see eye to eye a lot on things, and it's just come to the point where the only solution was a divorce."

"He never hurt you, did he?" Jett asked, "Mom, please tell me the truth."

"No, he never hurt me, but we just constantly fought over everything and he seemed to grow distant from me. When you're married son, you feel this 'spark' when you are with your spouse. Sometimes that spark just goes away, and its usually because we didn't do enough to keep it lit. Your father is a good man deep down, and you both remind me of that every day, its just things didn't work out."

"Do you think there's a chance maybe he would want to try again?" Jett asked.

"I'm not sure sweetie, but if the opportunity comes, I would like that." His mother replied, "Now, go get some sleep honey. I need to get ready for your sister."

"Alright. Thanks mom. Everything's going to be alright."

"I know it will be, Jett. Thank you."

Jett kissed his mother on the cheek and went upstairs to his room. He undressed until it was just his boxers, and he climbed into bed. His room had white walls filled with various posters of some of his favorite movies and video games. He had some ALIENS posters, a few Xenomorph action figures, some George straight posters, a few sports illustrated swimsuit model wolves, and under his bed was a small safe containing his pistol and ammo. In his closet was where he kept his AR-15 and secret stash of porn. At the end of his bed was a 60" HD3D TV with a Playstation 4 and Xbox One hooked up. He logged into his PS4 and began to surf Netflix. After a few hours of sleep and watching South Park, he heard a car pull into his driveway. Looking out, he saw his older sister, Night in her green Army Uniform carrying a duffle bag and walking up the driveway. Jett threw his clothes on and rushed downstairs, where he opened the door and gave her the biggest hug.

"Hey there little brother!" Night laughed as she gave him a lick on the nose, "Been a while huh?"

"Yeah, it has. Come on in Mom's making pot roast!"

"No fucking way. HELL YES!" She said with excitement. Soon Selina came out with tears in her eyes.

"My little girl made it home! Welcome home sweetheart." She said, hugging her daughter as tight as she could.

"Thanks mom. It's great to be home."

"I bet you're hungry too. I made your favorite, pot roast!" Selina said with a smile.

"Jett told me, I'm starving! I haven't had a home cooked meal since I shipped out."

"I said the same thing when I served with Breeze. I feel you honey." Selina laughed.

"Woah! Mom you were a marine?!" Jett said with surprise.

"Yep! Me and Breeze met in basic. She was in my squad. We became best friends after that. She was practically my sister, on the count she saved my life multiple times." Selina explained with a blush.

"Hey, can we discuss this over dinner? I can't take the pain anymore man!" Night laughed.

Night dropped her stuff of in her and Jett's room, and the family sat down to dinner. Selina continued her story about Swift's mom, Breeze, saved her life after Selina was hit by a sniper in the leg. She continued to explain how Breeze carried her all the way home, and that they both received a medal for their bravery. After they were both honorably discharged, they had Swift and Jett.

"And that's how you and Swift met! We had a reunion and brought you two with us." Selina smiled, "You were so shy with her. But you two got along so well. We set up play dates and of course it allowed Breeze and I to catch up, and that's how we are all so close!"

"Wow, that's cool." Night said, "Baby brother's got a girlfriend!"

"Shut it." Jett laughed, "Swift and I aren't that way."

"I gotta be honest with you though sweetie, you two would make a cute couple." Selina said, "And of course we would fully support you."

"Thanks mom, but it's not going to happen."

"Why not?"

"I just… I don't know."

"He just dosen't wanna see her naked." Night laughed.

"I'm about to beat the living shit out of you." Jett growled

"And if you do, I will smother you in your sleep." Night said with a grin, "Big sister's home."

"I'm sorry if I offended you honey. Let's change the subject alright?" Selina said giving Night a quick look.

"So mom, where's dad?" Night asked, "I haven't seen him. Shouldn't we have waited for him?

There was a pause at the dinner table. Selina glanced at Jett, then looked back at her daughter. She instantly frowned and let out a big sigh. There was no point in lying to her, Night was smarter than she looked. She was Selina's little girl alright. 

"Honey… "

"What is it mom?"

"Honey, your dad and I are no longer together… we got divorced last month."

Night was silent. Her eyes widened and she nearly dropped her fork that was halfway to her mouth. The words hit her like a train. Jett noticed this, and he gently put his hand on hers and gave her a weak smile.

"It's true Night. I'm sorry."

"Why?" She asked in a serious tone of voice.

"We've been fighting a lot the last few months."

"So? Couples do that! Did he hurt you?"

"Of course not honey, it just… it just wasn't working out."

"That's not a good excuse mom. You shouldn't give up on your marriage just because of a few fights." Night said, slightly raising her voices as her fur tenses up

"Night… calm down. Let's just talk this over ok. Mom is going to explain. She and dad are just having a rough time. Besides you were open to maybe getting back with him, right mom?" Jett said, looking over at Selina for support.

"Yes, that is true dear. Night it was more than just some fights. It was shouting matches and I would usually end up in tears and he would go out and get drunk. It was tearing us apart." Selina explained.

"Sure, whatever. Thanks for dinner mom." Night snorted as she got up and left the table, going to her room and leaving Selina and Jett alone.

"I did a terrible job at explaining. I'm such a horrible person." Selina said as she let out a sigh.

"Its alright mom. I'll go talk to her. You did what you could." He smiled as he licked her cheek lovingly, "I love you, mom."

"I love you too sweetie. I love you both so much. I don't want ya'll to think I'm a bad person."

"She just needs some time. Let me go talk to her." Jett said as he got up from the table and left the room, leaving Selina to her thoughts. Jett climbed the stairs slowly to his room, where he saw the connecting door to Night's room creaked open. Knocking, he heard a voice telling him to come in. He entered to see his sister showered and in her nightwear, unpacking some of her things. Jett noticed some sniffling coming from her, which kind of took him by surprise. He had never seen his sister cry, especially like that.

"Hey, Night? Can we talk?" Jett asked.

"Hey brother, yeah we can talk." Night choked, not making eye contact with him, "You alright?"

"I could ask you the same thing. You ok?" Jett asked, watching her every move. He noticed something "off" about her, and he had this shaking feeling.

"No, I'm not. Jett. I gotta come clean." Night said with a sigh, "When I got back, I went through a psychiatric evaluation. I got diagnosed with PTSD and depression."

"Jesus Christ Night, why didn't you say so?" Jett said sitting on her bed, "That's pretty serious. You need to tell mom."

"I know, and I plan on doing so. I just don't know when. I overreacted tonight because I had a lot on my mind, and learning that mom and dad are divorced just made it too much. I'm so sorry Jett. I hope I didn't hurt mom too much." Night said.

"You made her cry." Jett said, "But you need to tell her Night, like right now. That's pretty serious."

"You're right brother. Its just… I've seen things. Things that people don't and will never understand. I've killed people Jett. I've take mothers and fathers away from their children. When you go through years of that… it fucks you up. I love children… but who wants to marry a girl with PTSD and depression who's torn families apart." Night said as she collapsed into her brother's arms, and started bawling, "I hate myself Jett, I hate my life."

"Shhh. It's ok Night, what matters is that you're home. We're a family no matter what, and I'll be there to support you till the end, no, even beyond that. I love you. You're the coolest big sister a guy can have." Jett said as he stroked her hair lovingly, "It's going to be alright."

"Thanks brother… but even you will never understand." Night sobbed, "That's why I need to help myself."

"What do you mean by that?" Jett asked, giving her a confused look."

Night got up from her brother's lap and reached into her bag. She pulled out a Beretta M9 .9mm and pointed it to her head. Jett didn't even have time to react as it all happened to fast. The last thing he could hear was a loud gunshot, blood splattering on his face and clothes, and seeing his sister drop down on the floor. A few seconds of mere silence, then he realized what had just happened. He couldn't even scream. He fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around his sister, holding her tight. He literally just saw her, seconds ago, and now she lay dead in his arms. Selina came running, and did the screaming.


End file.
